galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Union PSI Laws
Union PSI Laws By the decision of the United Stars of the Galaxies Assembly, the existence of Psionic powers and talents are accepted as factual. In order to protect Non Psionic talented individuals and to protect talented gifted individuals from prosecution the body of the United Stars Assembly has created a set of laws. The PSI Laws protect the private thoughts of any being. Make it illegal to probe minds. The laws protect those who are talented with these powers not to be prosecuted or accused simply because they have psionic talents. The PSI Laws require anyone to be "PSI talent evaluated" and the result of this becomes part of the Citizen Record. Non Union Citizens, Residents or vsitors are subject to Union Psi Laws within Union Law juristiction Psi Power Act of 2223 OTT Police may ask for the current HPI of an individual. Citizens may only asked as part of an investigation. Non Citizens and Residents may be detained and tested if the HPI can not be determined Every Union Citizen has the right for free government provided PSI shields ( basic anti Telepath) No PSI talent shall be discriminated against. The right to privacy extends to an individuals thoughts and memories. Active broadcast thoughts are exempt. An individual wishing to keep his active thoughts private is responsible for his or her thought transmissions, but can get free shielding (Union Citizens only) Teleportation is alowed just as any other form of transportation, as long as the teleporting person respects private property and restricted areas (closed doors etc) Telekinesis is allowed just as any other form of mater manipulation as long as the matter manipulated is either open common matter or belongs to the manipulator. Telepathy and all related forms of psionic communication, probing detecting etc: It is unlawful to active probe minds for information (Active telepathy). However it is not againast the law to "hear thoughts" just as a being with ears can not control what sounds are detected by its ears, a being with a psionic receptive mind can not control what it detects (Passive telepathy) Forceful probing as tool of Law enforcement. The Unted Stars of the Galaxies througfh its Assembly declared any active probing or scanning -of an individuals mind for illegal. In urgent or severe felony cases (Kidnappings, or similar activities) a Union Judge can issue a Mind Probe or Full Brain Dump warrant. Only information pertaining the case is admissable as evidence. Psionic Crowd Scanning (a technique developed by the Saresii and used by the PSI Corps) This is passive telepathy and permitted. Active Empathic influence is unlawful and prohibited. there are exceptions. one of them is that the union armed forces can use Active Empathic influence to test their officers or enlisted. can only be used by authorized commanding officer with approval and supervision of psi and medical specialists. for example : admiral stahl often uses Active Empathic influence during the first exam of the big test to make sure the candidate is tested under maximum stress conditions. Telekinesis All psionic activities that infliuence or manipulate matter or conditions are permitted as long as the matter manipulated is either open common matter or belongs to the manipulator. All psionic activities that infliuence or manipulate matter or conditions are permitted as long as they do not cause harm, discompfort or intrude the rights to privacy of another sentient being. Teleportation The translocation of matter, living beings or one self is permitted as long as the translocated person is aware and allows translocation. All trespassing laws and private property laws are in effect. Teleporting to a location that is not public accessible and the teleporter has no rights or permissions to translocate there commits an act of tresspass. Notes Category:Society